Secrets
by MsSupreme
Summary: a ship full of secrets is never a good idea, especially when tart can figure them all out, but what will happen when some secrets are told? R&R XD
1. Chapter 1

i cant remember when it happened, but it did. was it when i first met him? or when we first came here to earth? i dont know but somewhere along the way, i fell inlove with my bestfriend. it sounds so soppy doesnt it, most people would say 'oh just tell him', but this isnt one of those cases...there are complications with my love, like the fact my love is a male, same as me, and he is already inlove with a girl, confirming hes straight, even though i still dont know how im gay. its confussing, so very confusing. i cant make sense of anything anymore, im no longer emotional as stone, im slowly becoming as emotion as him, the one who wears his heart on his sleeve and doesnt care about the aftermath, im slowly opening up to not just him, but everyone, and theres only one thing i can say now...damn you kisshu!

tart paced back an forth, his head bowed slightly from worry, his hands in tight fists at his side, i was sat at my computer desk, my face scrunched in my hands, trying to ignore the tap tap tap of tarts feet on the metal floor

"could you stop pacing please?" i asked with a heavy sigh, tart stop still and looked at me, his eyes sharp and raged, but yet sad and worried

"i cant help it pai" tart growled "im worried" he sighed, his hands gripping his brown pigtails, threatening to pull them out, i sighed

"he will be fine, ive healed it best i can and stitched it so he should be fine" i sighed, trying to conceal my worry and anger at those blasted mew mews and that blue knight

"i suppose it would of helped if he didnt decided to run of" tart chuckled, even though it was pained and angry, i nodded in agreement, and it may also have been best if he just let us destroy the mews in ichigos dream, but once again, kisshu had to be ruled by his emotions, somthing im learning about myself

"it would of indeed but hes an idiot" i sighed, tart smiled slightly, he floated in the air before crossing his legs, so he could sit comfortably, i turned my chair to face him

"he wouldnt be kisshu if he was smart" tart laughed, i smiled at that

"ahh true but we may win if he was smart" i smiled, tart smiled back

"and we could be home with our friends and...family" tart said, the last word came out as a sigh, out of me, kisshu and tart, tart was the only one with any family left, whereas me and kisshu had noone, the weather on our planet had killed them all, tart still had his mother, well he did when we left over a year ago, mine and kisshus family died whilst we were still on the planet, kisshu lost his at the age of 13, i lost mine when i was 15, thats what made us want to do this mission to stop others like tart losing there family

"we will do this tart" i growled, tart nodded, he understood why me and kisshu never gave up, we wouldnt let tart go through our pain, as tart was like a little brother to us both, and niether me or kisshu would want him to feel that kind of pain

"i know that pai and for that i thankyou but i just feel were fighting a losing battle here" tart sighed, resting his head on his palm of his hand, i sighed, he did have a point

"i know but we cant give up now, it wouldnt be right on our friends and familys, were there last hope" i sighed, rubbing my temples, tart nodded

"yeah its a big responsibility" tart muttered clearly annoyed "but i will keep trying" tart smiled, i nodded and smiled back

"we will keep trying" i corrected with a small smile, tart nodded

"you know pai i noticed somthing" tart muttered, i raised an eyebrow curiously

"whats that?" i asked very curiously

"you seem to be alot more emotion than when we were home" tart wondered, my eyes widened slightly, not a noticable amount and i tried in vain to stop my cheeks heating up, they did anyway, even if only slightly, tarts eyebrows shot up in suprise "are you blushing?" he asked gobsmacked, i shook my head, no words formed in my mouth, as you can tell i dont do emotions well, i havent shown any since i was 15, a smile spread across tarts face, his eyes sparkling "you like someone dont you?" tart guessed, i stopped my eyes from widening further, i couldnt stop my cheeks from, heating up more, much to my frustration, i turned my chair away from him, i dont need tart to know my current situation, that would be very bad indeed, i then heard tarts laughter, and i burried my head in my hands "oh my god you do, i never thought i would see the day" tart laughter

"and you wont see it yet" i growled under my breath, i turned to tart gasping for air, his face cherry red from laughing so hard, i sent him an icey glare, he stopped immediately and returned to his sitting position, his face slowly returning to its normal colour

"sorry i never thought youd actually like someone" tart said nervously when my icey glare hadnt vanished, he scratched the back of his nervously, i sighed and dropped the glare "damn you scare me sometimes" tart muttered

"good" i sighed, rubbing my temples again

"so who is it?" tart asked sweetly, i looked at him, he was trying to pull of the puppy dog look, his eyes were HUGE and he was pouting slightly, i raised an eyebrow at him, and smirked slightly

"that look may work on kisshu but it doesnt on me" i smirked, tarts eyes returned to normal size and his pout vanished

"damn!" he growled, clearly annoyed "does anything like that work on you?" tart asked, clearly trying to trick it out of me, i smiled

"sorry tart" i smiled, he humfed and stapped his foot in a girly manner, i raised an eyebrow at him, trying to contain my amusment at him, he noticed

"what!" he demanded, i smiled and shook my head, a small chuckle escaping my lips

"nothing tart" i chuckled slightly, tart glared at me before teleporting out the room, leaving me to my thoughts, i sighed and leaned back in my chair, my body relaxing completely "i suppose i had best check on kisshu" i sighed, a small smile forming on my lips, i got out my chair and teleported to kisshus room, he was layed ontop of the covers, his top still on the floor and a bandage wrapped around his chest to help protect the stitching, which needs checking, i walked over quietly, his face was calm and still slightly pale, but it was slowly returning to normal now, i sighed and gently removed the bandage to see the stiches, the injury itself went across the middle of his chest and onto his right shoulder, the stiching had stopped most of the bloodloss, but some was still seaping through, i grabbed some tissue and gently wiped it away before it dried and became infected, i pulled the bandage back down, i looked over to his face, only to see his liquid golden eyes open wide, clearly shocked, he blinked a few times and his eyes returned to normal size, he groaned

"so how bad is it?" he grumbled

"not as bad as it was, i stopped the bleeding, well most of it, so now you need to rest, which means staying in bed and no teleporting" i explained firmly, kisshu pouted slightly, now if kisshu used a puppy dog look on me, i would cave in

"well at least im still here huh" kisshu chuckled, there was pain in there though, i felt the air ripple behind me, kisshu groaned and rolled his eyes, i smiled slightly, kisshu raised an eyebrow, just like tart did

"hey kisshu your up" tart said happily, i moved away from kisshu and stood at the bottom of the bed, kisshu slwoly sat up, i saw his jaw lock, trying to ignore the pain im guessing

"hey shrimp" kisshu smiled, tart glared at him

"im not a shrimp!" tart moaned, again stomping his foot in a girly manner, me and kisshu raised an eyebrow at him, both of us smiling, tart fumed

"why does everyone keep staring at me!" tart demanded

"no reason tart" kisshu chuckled, pain deep in his laugh though, tart glared but dropped it

"fine so how are you anyway?" tart asked, kisshu smiled

"im ok, bit of pain but ill be ok" kisshu smiled

"good good you do realise your an idiot right?" tart asked

"i know i am" he sighed "the things you do huh" he grumbled, which was odd, usually when it came to the subject of the pink mew he was all happy and bubbly

"good atleast you know" tart sighed, he eyes holding a knowing glint, kisshu nodded "well im off nah" tart smiled before teleporting out the room, kisshu smiled

"damn hes annoying somtimes" kisshu chuckled, i smiled slightly

"well he is around you alot" i chuckled, kisshus eyebrows shot up

"oh dear your laughing, are you ill?" kisshu asked, humour in his voice aswel as shock, i smiled at him and luckly didnt blush, but his cheeks tinted red slightly, i raised an eyebrow

"do you have a fever?" i asked as i walked over and placed my hand on his forhead, it was cool, so he was blushing "hmm you dont" i muttered, trying not to smile, kisshus eyes were wide with shock

"i dont?" he muttered, eyes still wide, i removed my hand

"nope your fine" i smiled before teleporting out of there and into the lab, were tart was floating around on his back, his arms behind his head, his face in deep thought "tart?" i asked, his eyes snapped opened as he turned to me

"hey pai" tart said darkly, i shook it of and sat in my chair, i felt tart hover closer "i know who you like" he whispered darkly, i sighed and turned to him, trying contain my horror

"go on then?" i sighed, folding my arms over my chest, tart looked taken back slightly "or did you want me to panic?" i asked curiously, he frowned

"actually i wanted you to trip up and say it yourself" tart grumbled, i sighed

"so im guessing you dont know then?" i asked, a smile was tugging at his lips

"i have a hunch" he smirked, i rolled my eyes and turned back to the computer "you should tell him" tart sighed, i sighed and turned back around

"walk with me" i sighed as i stood, tart nodded and floated to the ground, we walked out the lab and walked down the corridor

"you should tell him though" tart muttered

"its not that simple tart" i sighed

"why not?" tart asked

"1 word, ichigo" i sighed

"ahh i see" tart muttered somthing was wrong about his voice, like he knew somthing i didnt

"so i dont see the point really" i sighed, we were walking down kisshus corridor

"you could still try, who knows he may like you back" tart said calmly

"what are the chances of it tart, be honest with me" i sighed, coming to a stop, infront of kisshus door

"i dont know, hes a mysterious guy if you havent noticed, he may like you back for all you know, but you wont know unless you tell him" tart suggested, when did tart get so wise?

"i dont know tart" i sighed, tart did too "ok i guess" tart sighed, i nodded and teleported back to the lab, so tart does know who i like then, and funnily enough he isnt taking the piss, he seems to think its a possibility for him to like me back, but what are the chances, kisshu is obsessed with that pink mew mew, ichigo, even saying her name leaves a bad taste in my mouth, i shook my head quickly and concentrated on the blank computer screen infront of me, i had an urge to punch a hole through it, i felt the air ripple behind me "hello tart" i sighed

"its not tart" 


	2. Chapter 2

my eyes widened as my mind processed the voice, what was she doing here? i turned in my chair to face her, her hair was a soft chocolate colour, it was tied in a tight ponytail, even tied up the tips reached her lower back, she had fair skin, slightly lighter than usual, she had teal eyes and a soft warming smile on her lips, she wore a black vest that showed of her slim but tonned stomach and black, loose shorts, she was a top warrior and a truely beatuiful woman, and she knew it, attached to her back was her lance, it was red and black, on each end was 3 twisted points of different sizes (A/N: like fangs weapon out of Final Fantasy XIII)

"its been to long pai" she said happily

"what are you doing here kiara? and how did you get here?" i asked curiously, she laughed loudly, her bell like laugh filling the quiet room with ease

"i hitched a ride of course" she said matter-of-factly, i shook my head

"why though kiara?" i asked boredly, i already knew the answer i just wish she would give up

"cos i want to keep you company" she said shyly, her pale skin turned a faded pink

"you shouldnt of come" i sighed

"come on pai im a damn good warrior and you know it" she sighed "why cant you just give us a chance, you always say it wouldnt work but how do you know that? you havent tried" she explained annoyed, i sighed and shook my head, rubbing my temples "well why not? give me a proper reason this time not just 'it wouldnt work' cos thats boring now" she demanded, her arms crossed over her chest and her teal eyes annoyed and hurt

"because it wouldnt work kiara, i dont and wont see you like that" i explained, same reason but worded different, kiara rolled her eyes, she was smart to

"same reason pai you just phrased it differently" she growled, did i mention she had anger problems, worse than kisshus and tart put together

"look kiara i dont like you end of discussion" i sighed, rubbing my temples to try to clear the headache i now had

"this isnt over pai, mark my words it isnt!" kiara growled

"yes it is over kiara just go home!" i growled back, kiara looked taken back, she was one of the few people who could make me lose my nerve, other than the mew mews, the pink one in perticular

"if you havent noticed i cant pai, your stuck with me til this is sorted" kiara smirked proudly, i growled under my breath, i wanted to punch her right now

"you had best behave and be helpful or i swear ill show you how annoyed i can get" i warned annoyed, kiara smirked smugly

"ok whatever ill be good but mark my words i will make you mine pai" she promised with a dark smile before teleporting out the room, i sighed happily when she was gone, she made me lose my cool so quickly, i relaxed into my chair and closed my eyes, trying to cool down before i hunted her down and hurt her beyond repair

"i need something to eat" i sighed before standing and teleporting to the kitchen, tart was sat at the table eating some human food, a BLT to be correct

"hey pai you ok?" tart asked as he swallowed a huge ammount of food, i just shook my head and opened one of the cupboards, i searched through what we had and decided on a cup-a-soup, i grabbed a cup and poured the stuff into it and boiled the kettle, tart was looking at me with a worried expression "you sure pai? you look more pissed of than ive ever seen you" tart asked, worry in his voice

"lets just say we have a unwanted stow away" i growled, tart tilted his head in confussion, his face became thoughtful

"who exactly?" tart muutered

"kiara is who" i sighed as the kettle finished boiling, tarts eyes widened and filled with shock, i added the water to my soup and stired it before sitting beside tart, considering he was only 8 he was quite wise and mature

"your shittin me?" tart said in shock, i didnt approve of his language but he does hang around kisshu alot

"i wish i was" i sighed, taking a sip from my drink/soup, it was ok, hardly any flavour really, but i was hungry so i ate it quickly

"oh great then just great" tart sighed, his small hands in fists

"tell me about it, shes still trying to fucking get me" i growled, tarts eyes widened, i never swore

"whoa pai calm it down i mean your swearing" tart smirked, i smiled slightly

"your very mature tart" i smiled, he smiled proudly

"im glad you think so, i have to be mature for this mission" tart smiled

"you slip sometimes though" i chuckled, tart glares slightly

"that may be but everyone does sometimes" tart growled, i chuckled slightly "kisshus really good for you, its been years since ive seen you so..." tart trailed of, not sure how to phase it

"i know what you mean, i havent used my emotions for so long now it seems wierd to me but at the same time good" i explained with a small sighed

"youll get used to it" tart chuckled before sighing "this is gonna put kish in a mad mood" tart sighed

"i know lets go get it over and done with" i sighed, tart nodded and we teleported to kisshus room, he was sat on his bed, polishing his sais, he looked at us and smiled

"who died now? you both look so unhappy?" kisshu chuckled

"we have a stow away" tart sighed, kisshu became confused

"who would stow away on here?" kisshu asked, i looked at him like he was daft, his eyes began to calculate and then his face fell "oh you are joking me" kisshu growled "kiara?" he sighed

"yep" i sighed, kisshus fists clentched

"bloody brilliant" kisshu growled

"awww kisshu thats mean" came kiaras bell like laugh as she teleported into kisshu room, we all turned and gave her glares, yes none of us like her "oh do you all hate me?" she giggled

"yes" kisshu sighed "what the hell are you doing here?" he growled

"decided to come help" she smiled, we all rolled our eyes

"well dont get in our way ok kiara" kisshu growled, kiaras eyes became dark and sly as she turned to kisshu

"how can i get in your way kisshu?" kiara smirked, did she know something or is it just me? kisshu just glared bloody murder at her "that and with the state your in i think tart and pai will need the help" kiara added smugly, kisshus glare intesified

"get stuffed kiara" kisshu growled

"ok then bye kish and tart" she smirked darkly, she turned to me "bye pai" she said seductively, i just glared at her before she teleported out of the room

"i can see she still likes you pai" kisshu said calmly

"deep joy" i growled

"you totally missed it kisshu pai swore" tart chuckled, kisshus eyebrows shot up

"new one for pai, seriously what is up with you lately, your like emotionally and everything, i aint seen you like this in years" kisshu asked curiously, i shrugged

"who knows" i lied smoothly, kisshu nodded

"well this is totally gonna be fun now" kisshu said sarcasticly

"tell me about it" i sighed, tart was sat in the air, i did the same

"so whats the next attack then?" kisshu asked, i shrugged

"havent thought about it yet" i explained, kisshu and tart looked at eachother

"hes ill" they said in unison, i rolled my eyes

"im not ill" i sighed, kisshu nodded in a 'sure sure' way, tart gave me a small reasurring nod

"ok then pai" kisshu smirked "hey when exactly can i begin to help again?" he asked, i thought for a moment, well consider the state hes in

"well you should be able to move around the ship in a few days, nothing majour though and no teleporting, but for full recovery id say maybe a month if you listen to the instructions" i explained, kisshu sighed

"2 months top then, im sure boredom wont have killed me yet" kisshu chuckled, i rolled my eyes and returned to standing before teleporting out of there and to the front of the ship, i looked through the large window that showed earth, our old planet, the one we should of never left, but foolishly we did and as we expected another species now inhabits it, and we have to destroy them because they cant seem to share, were a naturally peacful race, whereas humans are greedy and dont want to share anything with us

"what to do?" i muttered to myself as i looked at the earth

"cant help you there pai" came tarts voice "and what are we on about here?" tart asked, i looked over to him, he was stood beside me, his hands locked behind his head

"everything, the earth, kiara, that" i sighed

"so lots to do then" tart muttered, i nodded

"yeah and kiara wont help much, she will complicate things i just know it" i sighed, tart chuckled

"you really do hate her huh?" tart smirked

"you have no idea, she just wont take no for an answer" i sighed, tart chuckled

"persistant" tart chuckled

"indeed and annoying" i smiled slightly

"so what is our next attack you gotta have some form of idea?" tart asked

"we could try to take them out one by one i suppose, there only as strong as there weakest link, so take them out one by one and it should be a bit easier" i suggested

"hmm that could work" tart smiled

"you want the monkey mew?" i chuckled, tart glared at the earth

"yes please i want to destroy her totally" tart smiled, i nodded

"then she is yours to destroy" i smiled, tart smirked and cheered happily

"YES! no more 'taru-taru'" tart mimicked in disgust, i chuckled

"you can go for her when you wish" i smiled

"oh seriously" tart asked shocked, i nodded

"they usualy expect a plan from us, for once lets see what happens when we wing it" i smirked, tart raised an eyebrow

"jesus crist your changing dude" tart smirked, punching my shoulder, i rolled my eyes "but in a good way" tart added

"go before i change my mind and make you babysit kisshu" i chuckled, tart smirked and teleported away, to only god knows were and to do only god know what, i just hope he doesnt cock up to badly, i decided it would be best to introduce kiara to the mews in a un-normal greeting, i took a deep bretah "KIARA!" i yelled, knowing she would be here in 3...2...1... she appeared infront of me, smiling gleefully at me

"its usually me who has to come find you" she purred, i rolled my eyes

"if your going to be here you need to help so im going to allow you to take on one of the mews to see how you do" i explained, kiara nodded

"ok then to earth im guessing" she smirked, she stood beside me, to close for my liking, i teleported to earth and landed above the park, i landed on the ground, kiara beside me "so this is earth, its a dump actually" she muttered, looking at all the houses, cars and thing

"hmmm i agree the humans are destroying this planet" i sighed, kiara nodded

"so which mew am i having?" she asked

"do you know what they look like?" i asked

"course theres mint, shes a dancer and has blue hair thats in double buns, there lettuce shes the geek, she had glasses and long, braided green hair, there zakuro, shes a model and has long purple hair, there pudding, shes the performer and has short orange hair and finally there ichigo, she the love bird and has mediun brown hair thats usually in pig tails" kiara explained, i nodded, slightly impressed

"ok then go find any other than pudding, tart has her covered" i explained, kiara sniggered slighly but nodded, she floated into the sky, i followed her, i needed to see how she could cope in a battle, i already knew all the mews locations and currently she was headeding for the bird mew mint, who was sunbathing outside her house

"gotcha" kiara whispered as she hovered over mint, i sat ontop of mints house and waited for kiara to begin 


	3. Chapter 3

i watched as kiara landed behind the bird mew, she drew her lance quietly and raised it above her head, i shook my head, kiara will never learn to read things properly, mint knows shes there already by the mirror she was using to tan herself, mint jumped out the chair and faced kiara

"who are you? have those aliens got more help now?" mint demanded, kiara just laughed

"why would you want to know human" kiara said darkly, twirling her lance around like a batton stick, mint glared at her

"then ill force it outta you" mint growled, kiara chuckled

"go ahead mint ill easily stop you" kiara smirked, mint glared

"did those stupid aliens tell you about us, i bet it was that pai one" mint growled, i raised an eyebrow, kiara tensed

"we are not stupid and pai told me nothing about you or the mew mews and you should learn to respect those who are smarter than yourself you spoilt brat!" kiara growled furiously, mint looked shocked to say the least then smirked evily

"you im guessing you have a soft spot for pai then" mint mocked, i smirked, it was good someone was annoying kiara, cos if it was me id end up killing the girl, kiara stopped spinning her lance around and held it firmly in her fist

"whats it to you brat?" kiara growled

"just thought id tell you weve wooped his arse to england and back, aswel as tart and kisshu" mint smirked, i glared at the mew for a brief moment but the noticed she had her charm in her hand

"big woop dee friggin do da, do you want a gold star or something?" kiara growled, mint raised an eyebrow, i could see mint winning this match if kiara doesnt learn to control her temper

"no i want your head as a trophy" mint growled before kissing her mew mew pendant, in a shot of blue light she was in her mew mew outfit, the small little blue dress with the wings on the back and tail with little blue armbands

"come and get my head tweety pie" kiara challenged, mints eyes became furious at the comment, she pulled out her little blue bow and arrow, kiara smirked and floated into the sky, she pointed her lance at mint, on the end appeared a blue bubble, which glew and grew in size, she fired the orb of energy at mint, who jumped to dodge it

"ribbon mint echo" mint yelled, kiara chuckled and vanished into thin air, mint lowered her weapon, a foolish move "show yourself cowered" mint yelled, kiara appeared behind mint

"boo!" kiara chuckled before using her lance like a bat and wacking mint square in the back, mint yelled and was thrown to the floor, mint stood up quickly "sorry i scare ya little girl?" kiara taunted, hmm its 50/50 either way now, mint glared and fired her pervious attack, kiara bearly dodged it, she was getting cocky, and i knew she was losing time as more mews were coming because mint changed

"what is your buisness here!" yelled another voice, i sighed, zakuro appeared in her mew mew outfit, she landed besdie mint in her tiny purple top and shorts and huge purple boots, her wolf ears and tail out, kiara smirked

"well if it isnt zakuro" kiara smiled, if anymore come ill have to remove kiara

"how do you know my name and who are you?" zakuro asked, readying her weapon

"im kiara and i know all about you mew mews" kiara smiled and she held her lance in one hand, aiming it at both of the mews on the ground, zakuro glared, same as mint

"well kiara you have no buisness on earth return to you home" zakuro snapped, kiara glared

"i would but unlike you humans our home is dying as we speak so unfortunatly i wont be leaving til we get out home planet back!" kiara spat, this was stuff the mews already knew

"we wont allow you to have the earth" zakuro growled

"who said i was going to ask?" kiara smiled, zakuro ground her teeth together, as mint glared

"you and your kind need to go away, you wont get the earth aslong as were here" mint growled, kiara smiled darkly

"then youll have to go wont you" kiara said darkly, mint to a step away from kiara, zakuro held her ground, i looked toward the gate and saw the other three mews heading this way, kiara saw it too "oh more mew mews" kiara smiled and ichigo, pudding and lettuce arrived on the scene, in there mew mew outfits, they were looking at kiara in confusion

"who the hell are you lady?" pudding demanded, kiara smirked

"yeah" lettuce agreed, ichigo was just glaring, oh i wanna hit her so badly

"im kiara and you three are pudding, lettuce and ichigo" kiara smiled "so no need for introductions is there" she giggled darkly

"how do you know about us and are you with kisshu, tart and pai?" ichigo demanded, her voice gave me a headache

"i know everything about you brats and duh course im with them who else would i be with?" kiara smirked, i shook my head at her, she always enjoyed the spotlight

"then im affraid we will have to destroy you" ichigo growled, kiara had a dark glint in her eyes as she turned to ichigo

"what? like you did to kisshu?" kiara said deathly calmly, ichigos eyes widened slightly "go on then, treat me the same as you did kisshu" kiara challenged, ichigos widened eyes filled with shock, kiara aimed her spear at ichigo "you all dont deserve the air you breath, none of you do, you were blessed with this planet and all your doing is destroying is, killing of all the animals and killing the planet with your flith, you humans arent worth it" kiara spat venomlessly, the mews eyes widened and they looked staggered, hmm looks like kiara is getting to them, she may actually help

"we are worth this planet!" mint yelled, kiara glared at her

"then prove it" kiara spat, the mews glared at her, they all drew there weapons, i floated over quickly

"PAI!" the mews yelled, i looked boredly down on them and turned back to kiara

"time to go kiara, im sure youll do well here" i said calmly, kiara smiled gleefully

"thanks pai you really wont regret this i promise you" she said giddily before teleporting away, i rolled my eyes at her reaction

"so what now pai? your bringing in help because your so rubbish?" ichigo yelled, i turned to her and glared icily at her, she shivered

"well since your precious blue knight decided to nearly kill kisshu we needed a bit of back up and i can see kiara will do that fine considering she knows how to shut you all UP!" i growled furiously, ichigo glared

"i never ment to do that!" ichigo yelled, i snapped

"then what did you mean to do? explain that one human brat!" i spat, my voice was louder than usual and sharper, ichigo flintched, and the other mews did to "you continue to hurt him emotionally and when you injure him physically you say your sorry! learn to understand you fucking feelings mew mew before i stop you feeling altogether" i spat venomlessly, all the mews looked shocked and i teleported to the ship, i took a deep breath and calmed myself, stupid pink mew, she never ment to do it, so shes just fights to play? do they think this is a game or something? humans truely arent worth the air they breath

"that was a hell of a show pai" tart chuckled, i turned to him, he was chuckling slightly

"you saw that?" i asked

"yep all of it from begining to end, it was hillarious, kiara totally staggered the mews and then you friggin terrify them, ive never laughed so bad in my life" tart chuckled, i raised an eyebrow at him

"well it seems kiara will be somewhat helpful in our mission" i sighed "much to my displeasure" i added

"i know dude i know" tart sighed "and you need to snap like that at kish, maybe it will knock some sense into the dude" tart smirked, so he saw me snap then

"id rather not as i feel like killing something, its beens years since i snapped" i sighed, rubbing my temples

"you dont say, the last you snapped you broke things" tart chuckled, i smiled

"that was a good way to calm down, i may go break things" i muttered

"can i come?" tart asked

"if you want" i said calmly, tart nodded

"but first lets infrom kisshu its only fair" i nodded, and me and tart teleported to kisshus room, he raised an eyebrow at us

"2 visits in 1 day? why this time?" kisshu asked

"well it appears kiara will be helping out now" i sighed, kisshu nodded

"how come?" he asked

"i decided to test her to shut her up and she staggered the mews" i explained

"yeah and then pai totally lost it and practically terrified all the mews" tart chuckled, i rolled my eyes

"wait pai snapped?" kisshu asked looking over at me, i chuckled sheepishly

"i may have been a bit annoyed at them, and i may have yelled at them more than usual" i explained sheepishly, kisshus eyebrows shot up

"why did you snap?" kisshu asked

"cos they asked why we had kiara so pai said 'well since your precious blue knight decided to nearly kill kisshu we needed a bit of back up and i can see kiara will do that fine considering she knows how to shut you all UP!' and then ichigo opened her big gob and said 'i never ment to do that' and pai totally snapped on them it was so funny" tart explained, chuckling slightly, kisshu was in shock, he turned to me

"what did you say to them then? im curious" kisshus smirked, my stomach tightened and got butterflys

"well then he said 'then what did you mean to do? explain that one human brat! you continue to hurt him emotionly and when you injure him physically you say your sorry! learn to understand you fucking feelings mew mew before i stop you feeling altogether' and i swear they all died from shock, i nearly died from laughter" tart smirked, kisshus eyes wide

"jesus pai trying to scare the girls were you?" kisshu chuckled

"it just seem that they think of this as a game, and it annoyed me more than it probably should of done" i lied, i know why i snapped at ichigo like that, she treats him like flith and then she has the nerve to say she didnt mean it, makes my blood boil

"i thought so to, they probably do, we arent a real challenge" kisshu sighed, i smirked "what are you thinking pai?" kisshus smiled, my breath hitched

"just i think its time for a change of tactics" i smirked, kisshu sat up and tart sat up in the air

"explain" tart demanded

"well kiara seems to have a talent for capturing the mews attentions with her words" i explained, tart was nodding in agreement "so use kiara to keep them busy and maybe we could take them out whilst there backs are turned, literally" i finished

"thats actually genius" tart smiled

"not bad pai, whatever kicked your emotions back into gear gets my thanks" kisshu smiled, my breath hitching again, so hes saying thanks to himself then, not smug at all, tarts eyes were sly and knowing, i gave him a quick glare "am i missing something?" kisshus asked, he never missed anything

"tart just wants to go kill the monkey mew but doesnt want kiara to come" i lied quickly, kisshus chuckled

"nevermind shrimp" kisshus chuckled, tart just huffed and crossed his arms, i sighed happily as kisshu swallowed my lie, this is getting difficult 


	4. Chapter 4

i teleported out of kishs room and to the kitchen, i looked through the cupboards and grabbed cup before holding under the tap and getting a glass of water, i turned around and leaned against the edge of the side and had a drink, i was still slightly pissed at the pink mew, i closed my eyes and tried to relax, atleast our new strategy should work, if i havent killed kiara by then that is, i sighed and opened my eyes again, kiara was stood infront of me, looking at me curiously

"hey pai" she smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes, i mentally groaned, there goes my calm state

"what do you want?" i asked, annoyed slightly

"just wanted to congradulate you on scaring the mews to death" she purred, i rolled my eyes "ive never seen you that angey before" she giggled, if she didnt leave me alone she would see it again

"look kiara just go away im trying to calm down" i sighed, gripping the bridge of my nose with my free hand, my other hand slowly tightening on my glass

"oh i didnt realise im so sorry ill go now" she smiled, a dark glint in her eyes, i released my nose

"good" i growled, she nodded and quickly kissed my lips before teleporting away, my eyes widened as i felt my hand grip the glass tighter and it shatter in my hand, cutting into my hand and spilling water alover my hand, and the floor, i growled slightly and looked at my hand, there was no glass in it luckly, but it had got cut up, i sighed and quickly cleaned up the mess before dressing my new wound, i will seriously kill her for that, i sat at the table and placed my head on the table and let out a frustrated growl

"you ok pai?" came tarts worried voice

"just peachy" i growled sarcastically, i felt tart sit down

"what happened now?" tart asked, i sat up straight, tart was looking at me seriously, i held my bandaged hand up, he crooked his head in confusion "oh so that was the smash me and kish heard" tart nodded, so they heard it "why did you break something on yourself?" tart asked

"it was originally a glass of water" i sighed "but seeing as kiara is alot more annoying that i first thought i ended up crushing it against my hand" i explained, tarts eyes were calculating, then they widened slightly

"she kissed you didnt she?" tart asked

"either you can read minds or your a bloody good guesser" i sighed, tart nodded

"wow seems she really doesnt know when to quit huh?" tart laughed, i smiled slightly

"yes it does seem that way but if she tries it again i will be extremely tempted to tie her up and teleport her into the mews base and leave her with them" i growled, tart chuckled

"damn you got an evil streak to you" tart chuckled

"i have when it comes to her" i smiled

"or a certian pink mew" tart said smugly

"yes or that" i smiled darkly, my mind filling with many different ways to kill her, tart chuckled slightly

"you thinking of ways to kill her huh?" tart asked

"yep and some of them seem very nice" i chuckled darkly

"damn man you sick in the head" tart laughed "but its good to see some emotion in ya" he smiled

"aye thank him for that" i chuckled

"when you decided to tell him i plan to" tart smiled, i sighed

"again 1 word, ichigo" i sighed, tart nodded, his eyes holding a knowing glint

"well maybe he might see shes no good for him" tart suggested

"if that was true then why did he stop us?" i asked, tart shrugged, not knowing the answer, or just not telling

"i guess" tart sighed, leaning back against the chair slightly, i sighed too, and copied his movements, the air rippled and kiara appeared at the other end of the table, her eyes were beyond furious, her staff was in her hand, me and tart raised an eyebrow at her

"what know kiara?" i snapped, she looked slightly taken back

"i need a word with you pai" she said deathly venomusly

"well i dont want a word with you kiara, you have pissed me of enough today" i warned, she didnt leave, she glared at me, her anger showing in her teal eyes, she really was quite pissed of, i wonder whats happened now

"seriously pai a word" she growled, i stood up and held my palms on the table, tart was watching in silent amusment

"if you have something to say then say it kiara" i sighed, clearly and totally annoyed now, she glared at me murderously, she placed her staff on the table, her hand still gripping it, it was a trick some warriours used, its looked as though there going to play peaceful, but if they keep there hand on there weapon, its so they can get you when there ready, i trick i sometimes used also

"how the hell did it happen?" she demanded, i became confused

"how did what happen kiara?" i sighed

"how did you fall for someone else?" she demanded, my eyes widened slightly, same as tarts

"so you heard our conversation im guessing?" i asked, her hand tightened on her staff, confirming it

"i did indeed, how the hell did it happen?" she demanded, quick as a flash her staff was at my neck, the blade pressing in slightly, i didnt flinch at the movement, tart was watching carfully, slightly worried "your mine! NOT HIS!" she screeched furiously "if i cant have you niether can he" she growled, i smirked at her and grabbed her blade, i gently cut my neck, she gasped and lowered her staff from my neck

"if your going to threaten me, atleast cut me a little" i growled, that was a scaring technique, to show your opponent your not scared of them, or to scare them in some way, kiara looked shock "i am not an item kiara! you cant help who you fall for" i explained calmly, grabbing some tissue and wiping the blood of my neck, she looked staggered to say the least "i suggest you go now kiara" i said calmly, she nodded and quickly teleported away, i smiled happily and sat back down, i looked at tart, he was trying very hard not to laugh "go on you can laugh now" i smiled, tart burst into laughter, me soon following him

"damn you scared her to death" tart breathed out happily, i smiled "why did you do the cut thing though?" he asked

"its an intimidating thing i read about, and sure enough it work, she lowered her weapon and didnt half look shocked" i explained with a smile

"damn once all this is done you are seriously training me" tart smiled

"ok with me" i smiled "not free though" i smirked

"seriously your gonna charge me?" tart moaned

"i gotta make some money somehow" i chuckled, i knew i was joking but tart was very guliable

"how much?" he asked, i chuckled and ruffled his hair

"i was joking you idiot" i chuckled, tart huffed and glared at me

"no fair you lead me on" tart huffed, i chuckled

"youll get over it" i smiled, tart chuckled

"your personality is quite like kisshus" tart noted, i chuckled "at this rate im gonna have to deal with 2 kisshus" tart groaned, humour in his voice

"you want me to turn to stone again?" i asked playfully, tart shook his head

"no way your way more fun now" tart laughed, i chuckled slightly, i felt calm already, i closed my eyes and sighed happily

"i think she might leave me alone now" i smiled

"maybe" tart chuckled "i know if i were her i seriously would" tart chuckled

"well lets hope she thinks like you then" i chuckled

"you think she will tell kish?" tart asked, i shrugged and instantly became worried

"erm i dont actually know" i said worried, tart nodded and we both teleported, kish was sat juggling his sais, he nearly stabbed himself when he notcied us

"dont make me jump like that guys, i could kill myself" kisshu chuckled, putting his sais on the bed

"sorry didnt expect you to be juggling" tart chuckled, kish chuckled sheepishly, his eyes catching my hand

"what happened to you pai?" kish asked, pointing at my hand

"smashed a glass thanks to kiara" i smiled

"totally normal to smile about that" kish chuckled

"it is when i think she may have finally got the point that im not intrested" i smiled

"yes i heard her kick of earlier" kish said calmly, i nodded, slightly nervous now, and tart shrugged "so who does pai like tart?" kish asked tart, who just froze

"ermmmmm i dont know" tart stuttered, kish raised an eyebrow at him

"you are a really bad lier tart" kish chuckled, i had to smother my laughter at tarts face, he looked totally shocked and stuck, it was pretty funny that i just chuckled slightly, catching kishs attention and tarts

"whats so funny?" tart asked, recovering from his shock

"you, you looked like you had just been tasered" i chuckled, tart smiled sheepishly, and kish just chuckled

"erm...bye" tart chuckled before teleporting out the room, leaving me with kish, im gonna kill him later for this, kish raised an eyebrow at me

"well can your bestfriend know who you like, as i can tell tart knows?" kish asked, slightly hurt, this will be fun, the air ripple and kiara appeared in the room, looking furious again, kisshu glared at her, same as me, she glared at me, a murderous glint her her eyes, her stance was ready for anything, her staff on her back, her hands in fists and her knuckles turning white

"allow me to tell you kisshu, im sure you will be pleased" kiara snapped furiously, kishs eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened and filled with shock, i glared at kiara with all my might, she was getting a death wish quickly, and i would happily deliver it to her 


	5. Chapter 5

kiara was glareing at me, obvlious fury and hurt in her eyes, her knuckles had totally lost there colour now, her stance had changed to aggressive, i was the same, kisshu was looking at us in confusion, shock evident in his face, aswel as worry

"erm go on then kiara before you kill eachother" kish said calmly, i relaxed my stance slightly and leaned against the wall, kiara relaxed to and cracked her neck before turnig to kish, her fury growing sharply

"it would appear you got what you wanted kisshu" she hissed, kisshu raised an eyebrow and his eyes filled with shock

"excuse me?" kish asked in shock, kiara ground her teeth together

"it would appear you get what youve wanted all long kisshu, dont you feel happy? cos i sure as hell dont" kiara growled, could she not just give him a straight answer, though she never gave one to anyone, kisshus eyes became totally shocked, as his eyes quickly flicked over to me and back to kiara, she nodded sharply before teleporting away, but not before giving us both a lovely view of her middle finger, which i may chop off and force feed to her, i took a very deep breath, closing my eyes as i did, trying to calm down, i was pissed of with kiara and worried over kisshus reaction to everything, if he understood her stupid code language, cos i sure as hell didnt, i opened my eyes to see kisshu staring at me in shock, his eyes wide and slightly watery, i gulped as the worry settled deep in my heart, and stomach

"you ok kish?" i asked carfully, he looked like he was about to burst into tears, he just blinked before smiling happily, the water in his eyes vanished and his eyes returned to normal size, he nodded and a little of my worry vanished whilst my heart quickened and my neck heated up slightly, i fought it of my cheeks, luckly i won

"just fine pai" kish said happily, his eyes were dancing, i gulped slightly

"ok" i said calmly, kish just chuckled, a happy smile on his face, he sighed happily

"come here a sec pai" kish asked softly, a tone ive never heard from him...EVER! i blinked and nodded, he shuffled on his bed, making some space for me to sit, i sat on the edge, curiousity and worry in my thoughts

"whats up?" i asked

"nowt really just very very happy" kish smiled, i raised an eyebrow at him "you have no idea what im on about do you?" he asked, slightly humour in his voice

"not a friggin clue" i smiled, he chuckled and nodded, a small smile on his face

"well then allow me to explain" kisshu smirked, i nodded happily, he knew i hated feeling confused, and at this moment i really really was, and very nervous, he had a devilish glint in his eyes, which usually lead to something getting broke or someone getting hurt, neither do i actually need, unless hes aiming it at kiara or the mews then i dont mind actually, he sat up straight, again his jaw locking slightly, ill get him some form of pain medication once he explains, quick as a flash he grabbed my chin and pulled my lips to his, my eyes widened and probably filled wih shock as his slid shut, my mind quickly processed what was happening and my eyes slid closed as i responded, i felt kisshu smile before pulling away, i opened my eyes and met his insanely happy eyes, now that has only confused me more

"nice as that was please explain" i smiled, kisshu chuckled and nodded

"its all a lie pai, everything, ichigo, my feelings for her, there lies" he smiled, i crooked my head slightly "i needed to find some way to see if you felt the same, and well whats better than falling inlove with the enemy" kisshu chuckled, oh i get it now, wow hes smarter than we give him credit for

"so let me get this right...you dont like ichigo?" i asked, a smile on my face

"yep thats right, you have to understand...you are impossible to read!" kisshu sighed, clearly frustrated, i chuckled sheepsihly

"erm yeah" i chuckled, kisshu smiled happily

"yeah im just glad i can finally stop the act" kisshu sighed happily "shes just to...irritating" kisshu chuckled, i echoed it

"oh i can agree with you there" i smirked, kisshu smiled

"i thought you would" kish smiled

"so this would explain the bitterness kiara has towards you" i chuckled, placing my hand on kisshu cheek, i felt it heat up under my touch, i smiled

"oh well she can live" kish chuckled, i smiled happily and pulled his lips back to mine, his hand resting on my neck

"finally" came an annoying voice, i pulled away from kish and turned to see tart stood in the doorway looking rather smug

"you have some explaining to do" kisshu warned, tart gulped "you knew both our feeling and yet did nothing, explain this to me tart? and give me a good reason so i dont kill you when i can walk again" kisshu said darkly, tart gulped worriedly

"well erm i guess id rather you just do it yourselfs, youknow full effect and that" tart explained rather quickly, me and kisshu exchanged a look and nodded

"ok your off the hook, next time though just tell us ok?" i smirked

"or what?" tart huffed

"or ill leave you locked in puddings house for the rest of you life" i smirked, tarts cheeks flushed and he glared

"thats mean pai" tart huffed, stomping his foot in a girly manner, me and kish just chuckled "whats so funny now?" tart asked

"when you stomp your foot like that you look very much like a girl" kish explained, tarts jaw dropped shockingly

"i do not!" tart yelled

"sorry tart but you do, i think hes taking on some of puddings moves" i chuckled, kish echoed it

"I DONT LIKE HER!" tart yelled

"who said anything about liking her?" kish smirked, tarts eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he realised he had just blown it

"i i i" he stuttered

"we aint mad you do realise?" kish smiled

"really?" tart asked nervously

"yeah we aint mad" i smiled "cant help who you like" i smiled, linking my hand with kisshus, he smiled at me, i returned it

"but if you do like her, and im really quite sure she likes you maybe you should be a little nicer to her" kish chuckled, tart muttered something to himself

"i guess" he muttered before walking out the room, i just shook my head at tart

"hey dear tart really needs to learn when hes walking into a trap" i chuckled

"oh doesnt he just" kish smiled, i nodded, he shuffled up and i took it as an invertation to lay next to him, so i did, my arm around his shoulder and resting over his stitching, i sighed happily "relaxed?" kish chuckled

"very a huge weight has been lift of my shoulders, feels bloody brilliant" i sighed happily, kish chuckled

"i can imagine" he chuckled "i feel the same" he smiled, i nodded

"next thing to do is either destroy the mews or kiara" i smirked, kisshu chuckled

"aye either will do" kish smiled, i sighed happily and closed my eyes, relaxing happily, now kisshu needs to heal and we can sort this thing out once and for all and then go home 


End file.
